


Monster in the sky

by JewelOfForest



Series: Gifts for my server fam <3 [4]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Nines, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monster Nines, Nines is a monster and Gavin into it, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: The children sing the warnings as the monster sleeps, until hungry awaken him and blood calls to him.
Relationships: Nines/Gavin Reed, RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Gifts for my server fam <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073648
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lobsterling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobsterling/gifts).



> So there will be much blood, gore, voliences, mentions of child abuse in form of physical, emotional and sexual, domestic abuse, rapists, and any other horrible thing a person could do that comes to mind. These things will not be portrayed greatly as it will only be used against the one who committed the acts coz a monster gotta fed and bad ones are best to eat.
> 
> This is meant to be horror story with some gay sprinkles on top. I havent really written horror before so I hope it okay and you'll enjoy.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_  
_How you watch us down here,_  
_Up above us so high,_  
_Like eyes peering down,_  
_Twinkle, twinkle little star_  
_How you hungary for blood._  
  
_Twinkle twinkle little star,_  
_How you drool down on us_  
_From glistening teeth,_  
_Way up high in the sky._  
_Twinkle twinkle little star,_  
_How the blood runs_

God, that song is creepy. Despite having heard it for six months now, it still creeps Gavin out. Even more so by the fact, the towns people didn't seem to mind at all. They would let the children sing, and if Gavin even tried to suggest stopping it, he get glares. They quickly and huffly tell him that it was important tradition and must not be forgotten or they all suffer. Gavin thought that bullshit, but seeing as he didn't want to be run out of town, he held his tongue. Perhaps he could find out tonight at the emergency town meeting. Something was happening apparently which mean it time for all of legal age to put their names into a town lotto. A lotto for what? No one would tell Gavin despite the fact they all seemed to know and it wasn't good judging by the tears that weren't quite hidden in time. No way was Gavin going to put his name into an unknown draw. He just hope tonight clears things up as Gavin didn't want to have to run from another town.

Mayor Merryweather greeted the town people, trying to appear calm and unaffected but the tremors gave him away. 

"As you are all aware, the night the beast awaken again is almost on us. The eyes have appeared which means tomorrow night, he will awake and feed on us just like he did to our great grand parents, and their great grandparents, and so on until as far back as this town has existed. We all know this, as we know they gave the beast a sacrifice for the good of the town. It is our turn now! No matter who is drawn, we must feed them to the beast so we all may be protected. I say this to remind you of what they did so their kid come survive and we could be here now. It is a hard thing to do, but we must do it. So dry your eyes and dont despair, who ever is picked will be honour and remembered a hero!"

The mayor speak was certainly passionate, and did in fact quiet down so of the crying and tears were quickly wiped away. All Gavin could think of was they all crazy, and he needed to leave here as soon as he could. Two of the mayor's personal bodyguards rolled out a massive pot filled with piece of paper. 

The mayor dipped his hand it and stirred them about before pulling one out.

"The sacrifice is" The bellowed out to the crowd, unfolding the piece of paper.

_Emily Merryweather._

No. His daughter name shouldn't be in here. It doesn't matter she just turned eighteen a few weeks back, the mayor never actually puts any of his family names in. Quick. Who can he say instead? 

His eyes quickly scan the hall, falling on a rugged scar on the owner nose. Perfect, he thought. The new person, no one would care enough to double check it actually him I pulled. It the only way.

"Gavin Reed" 

"What the hell?" 

Gavin jumps up, and glares at the mayor.

"You're a liar. I never put my name into this stupid thing! You're all out of your mind!"

It was hopeless words. He knew they weren't going to change their minds. Not when his names cause people to chatter to each other than sigh in relief when they realised he the new guy. Only here for six months so far, and has no one to care if he dies. He is sure he going to die. Not by no beast, that is their delusion or excuse to kill. He is going to die, if he stays. Well, Gavin never did know how to give up, even when the odds are against him. He darts from his seat. He only has to make it a little way, he was right at the back. Everything should be on his side. He'll survive this.

He fly out the town hall's door, and into two guards. Thinking fast, Gavin pushed the nearest one before he could react to Gavin's appearance. A quick turn to run pass was cut short, when the other guard dove to where gavin was heading to. He went down to the ground fast, with the heavy guard on top.

Groaning loudly, Gavin didn't even wait to get his breath back. He wiggled, clawed and snarled. Doing all he could to get out or scare the guard away. 

"Stop it!"

The guard just sat up on Gavin's hips and delivered blow after blow to Gavin's stomach and chest until he could no longer try to fight back. Two more guards arrived and pulled gavin up. It the only thing keeping him up as he just wanted to curl up and ride the pain out. Each breath set a fire burning through him, and gavin could only hang there, trapped in the guards hold. He was going to die. He could fight all he wanted, and they won't kill him, not yet. They'll kill him later. His only hope was to not resist and hope he can escape later.

"Lock him up for tonight. We can not have the town suffer for his cowardice" The mayor ordered.

The guards pulled Gavin along, barely letting him get his feet under himself before hand. He roughly thrown into a cell, groaning as he hit the wall hard. His lip got busted open on broken bit of nail sticking out. 

"Have a nice night, its your last after all" One guard taunted, locking the cell door. They left together, laughed and cheer for the fact it was him and not him. That it was gavin and no one actually important. 

Gavin curled up and cried. He knew he wasnt important to anyone. He had been for a long time, but still. He been here for six months, working and helping out. He had hoped maybe someone would care enough to be sad, to had not wanted him to be sentence to a death he didnt know was coming. But no one did, everyone was happy in fact. So glad that Gavin was dying and they weren't. There wont be a single tear for him, that he knew. Only tears of joy as they are safe from their delusion or lie they been told. 

The irony of the situation didnt escape Gavin's attention. He ran away to this little town in so he won't die an early death at another hands, and yet here he is set to die tomorrow.

Gavin had an uneasy and restless night sleep. He was in pain, and worried about how he was going to get out of this. The town folks had been making preparations for the night. Everything had to be perfect, and so as evening drew near they sent the town elder to prepare Gavin. An ancient but scary lady was sent in alone. The mayor tried to make her take guards but she insisted she goes alone. There is never any arguing with a lady, especially not when she just over a hundred years old. 

"Hello there dear, let's get a look at you"

She unlocks and enters the cell as gavin sits up and tries to back away. It has to be a trick, why else would they send an old lady on her own. Not that Gavin could bring himself to push past her and risk hurting her. She took Gavin face in her hand, looking closely for something. She clearly found it as she smiled and let go, patting his cheek gently.

"You're going to be fine. A good young man like you has nothing to worry about from him. Now, this be much easier for you if you behave and get ready"

She got a little cloth out of bag and gently cleaned Gavin's cuts. He found himself not moving, and playing along with what she wanted. She reminded him of his grandma, who he missed dearly. He didn't even put up too much of a fight when she gave him a long white dress to get changed into, even though he couldn't help saying "isn't this a little cliche?"

"Yes, but tradition is tradition. They could put you in worse so get in then come out. Don't fight dearie, it'll only get you hurt needlessly." She reassured him before leaving the building.

Despite everything, Gavin found himself trusting her and her words. She been around a long time and in the town all her life. Perhaps she knew something he didn't. He was well aware that this was likely very foolish of him and would seal his fate, but he just wanted hope that maybe things could be okay. That he didn't escape one death sentence, just to trade it for another. Still, he took his time getting changed into the white dress.

Gavin lead up the mountain side, the whole town following. The guard chained him down to a big flat stone, not taking any care. Why would they afterall, he is unimportant and going to die soon. Why would they be gentle. The town priest lead everyone in a prayer but gavin wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about the old lady's words and hoping with all he had that she was right and he would be fine. 

As the light fade into dusk, the town folks hurried away. Back to the safety if their homes, leaving gavin to wait in the chilly air with only a thin dress to keep him warm. So the light faded and the stars began to come out as he waited. 

Time lost all sense to gavin. It could of been only an hour or almost a whole night. Gavin didn't know, he lost in the endless sky. One thing he did know, the night had settled in, and stars were shining bright when the chains suddenly fell away. Sitting up dazed and surprised, looking for any sign of a trick. All he saw is a swirling mass of darkness with glowing bright white eyes and sharp jagged teeth.

"So your my sacrifice? Such a pretty sacrifice too"

Gavin could only watched wide eyed as it settled into a shape of a tall skinny man, light brown hair and shockingly blue eyes. He was handsome and so very human until you noticed the wispy antlers adorning his head, and six tendrils of wispy black mass coming from his back. He towered over Gavin, easy enough as he was sitting but gavin could tell as he looked up at him, he would still tower over him if he stood up. 

"You're....." he gulped, "are you going to eat me?"

Nines tuts "oh you are far too good and pretty for that"

He gently cups Gavin's face, gently running his thumb along his bottom lip. Gavin wince slightly as his thumb touches his cut. The tendrils wind around Gavin pulling him up and into nines.

"They did give you to me. Such a lost for them, not that they deserve you." He bend his head in close, softly nudging his nose against Gavin's. "You were giving to me without a choice. You could leave here and never come back. But wouldn't you be mine instead? Let me claim you" 

"Yes"

It slipped out without Gavin even thinking. He couldn't think, this monster is pretty and he felt drawn to him. Gavin felt safe in the arms of a dangerous creature, one that could kill him but didn't. Instead got mad on his behalf and offered him his freedom. Maybe this was a mistake but it hardly be the worse he made.

"Yes, I'll be yours" the whispered confession felt too loud, too proud but as the creature smiled, even the sharp teeth didnt put gavin off.

"I'll take good care of you" 

Nines promised, before dipping down that last bit and catching gavin is a bruising kiss. Gavin felt himself getting lost in it, not stopping even as his lip reopened. Nines licked the blood up and groaning. Of course his human blood was the sweetest thing. When it end gavin couldn't tell you how long it been, just that the best kiss of his life.

"You are perfect. Stay here, I need to go fed but I'll come straight back to you" 

Nines took off his jacket, the human look was to blend in and well humans need clothes. His human needs more clothes. He wraps it around gavin shoulders, and steal one last quick kiss before melting away into the darkness.

Well, fuck gavin thought. So he has a monster for a boyfriend. Not how Gavin expected tonight to go, but it sure beats being dead and it doesn't hurt that he is pretty monster.


	2. Feeding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monster gotta eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So blood, gore, violence. 
> 
> Reference/implied child abuse of all nature, including sexual. This is only reference in regards to character past, and is not detailed. 
> 
> Little reference of someone k*llng self, but just as this is not something that happen so they difetinely won't do other thing. 
> 
> I think that's all the warnings needed but if you have problem with any of these things, this fic probs ain't gonna be for you coz there is a theme about what type of people monster nines eats.

A dark mist swirled through the deserted streets of the town. Doors were locked, curtain drawn shut. The soft orange glow from the street lamps gave off an eerie feeling in the empty streets. Tuck away hoping their plan worked, and that they now safe from the monster, no one saw the creature drifting through their street. Most of them where right afterall, they were safe. The monster had a very certain meal in mind. The darkness settled over the mayor's house, sinking in the very fabric of it. If anyone looked over, there be no sign that the monster had come. No reason to believe their sacrifice didn't work. 

Mayor Merryweather enjoyed a rather lovely roast dinner cooked by his wife Patricia. He was celebrating his plan working well. He kept the town safe and his reputation up by having the new runt that came in to town be the sacrifice. It help him keep his daughter too. She, of course, would have to be suitably punished later for disobeying. As after all the only way she could have be in the lotto was if she put her name in, after he told them not to put their names in, as he already had put all their names in. How did he end up with such an ungrateful brat, he'll never know. Such problems aren't to deal with tonight. Tonight is for rewarding himself on another successful scheme. A warm fire, and a drink glass that never empty, thanks to his wife. 

The fire had died down, taking the light with it. Merryweather could not get it going again despite putting new logs on. Odd thing to happen, but perhaps it simply time to sleep. Merryweather downed the last of his drink and set the crystal glass to the side.   
  
"Dear, I think it time for bed" He said looking towards where his wife should be sitting, but she wasnt there. Instead she was pressed against the wall, looking beyond him. The darkness that seemed perfectly normal before, suddenly began to feel very pressing and dangerous, as if it was a danger to him. That couldn't be, yet why was all the light gone? Even the windows were pitched black, and as he stared in confused, he swears he saw the darkness move.  
  
"This isn't funny dear. Lovely little prank but we fed that runt to the monster. You can't scare me with that"  
  
"If that so, why does your voice tremble Mr Mayor." A voice darkly chuckled, out of sight despite frantic looking. No body to be seen, but a pair of bright blue eyes in the darkness.  
  
"No! It can't be" He took a few quickly steps back only to be tripped by a tendrils of darkness. Scrambling back still, terror on his face. 

"Can't be what?"

The blue eyes moved forward, out of the darkness. It swirled before settling in a tall form. The mayor could feel terror gripping his heart, as he took in the creature. Adrenaline surged, and his eyes dart about, trying to keep watch on the danger before him. But what should he watching. The dark, ink black claws that could rip him to shreds. The tendrils coming from the monsters back that could grab and keep him. The pitch black antlers protruding from the monsters head that could skewer him. He shuffled back more, looking at his wife to do something. But she just backed up, pressing into the corner of the room as if that would hide her. 

"Don't look at her. She wouldn't do anything." Nines turned towards her, "you're good at doing nothing arent you, Patricia?" He grinned wide, sharp teeth showing up brightly in the dark. It didn't stop at the normal reach of a human mouth, no. The cheek faded away, moving like dripping ink showing off the rest, normally hidden in human form. She screaming, falling to the floor. Merryweather decide this was his chance. He got up, and bolted pass nines to the door. His hand was around the door knob. He was so close.

Bang. He fell on his face as a tendril pulled his leg out from under him. His nails clawed helplessly into the floor as he was dragged back in front of Nines.

"No! Please, I'll do anything. You need more sacrifice? You can have my wife and my daughter both. The whole town! Just don't eating me." Merryweather begged, his voice desperate. His hands gripping Nines's trousers leg. He truly looked pathetic.

Nines bend down, holding his face in his claws. They puncture Merryweather's cheeks, little rubies of blood swell out. 

"You are nothing but a coward. Do you really think I need your say to eat the whole town if I wanted to?" A long, snake like tongue darted out, licking up the running blood. 

The mayor grinned, and nines grinned back. In a quick move, the mayor pulled out of nines hold, the claws ripping lines down his cheeks, and stabbed an iron poker in his heart. Nines held a shocked face, red blood ran down, as he stumbled to his knees.

"Who would of thought a monster would be so easy to kill?" The mayor chuckled proudly to himself, turning away from the dying creature and to his wife instead. "Now dear, your behaviour was unacceptable. _We_ need to fix that"

She shook her head, eyes firmly fixed on where nines was standing up behind him. 

"Oh, you really thought that worked?" He laughed as Merryweather jumped, turning around. Nines pulled the poker out of his chest, the blood gone. "I dont bleed red." He stood tall over Merryweather, grinning as the confident, vicious attitude left the man for one of fear. One relying on fight or flight response, and flight won. He made a dash for it, an arm reached out ready to grab the door. He barely made a step, before he stopped by a wet thing around his arm. He looked back over his shoulder. Registering that there was a long tongue wrapped around his wrists, the world seemed to slow. He could only look on in horror as if in slow motion, his arm got pulled back into a mouth open widen, all the way up to his elbow. 

The teeth looked even more sharp and jaggered up close. Time sprung back to speed as a sharp crack resonated and he screaming. His arm was gone. Blood sprayed out, coating nines as he crunched the arm. Merryweather stood frozen in shock, mouth hung open in a scream that no longer came out.

"Making a mess there, how bad of you." The blood stood out against Nines's teeth. "I dont have to kill you. You can stop this" He grabbed hold of the stump, stopping the blood flow with more of the darkness that made nines.

"What?" Merryweather stumbled over his words. He latched onto the words, like a leech latches onto a fresh body. "Yes anything!"

"Promise you'll be good" Nines moved closer, stretching his body out of proportion to lean over Mr Merryweather, dark and foreboding. "What?" His eyes wide in surprise. Why those exact words? The monster couldn't know, could he? "Promise you'll be good. Just like you made your daughter." Disdain drips from his voice. "Say, _I promise to be good. Please don't hurt me"_ It sound just like his little girl, when she was only seven. It shook him to his core, but he was a coward, and only care for himself. 

"I promise to be good. Please don't hurt me" His voice trembled, as Nines lean in ever closer. He felt small, and helpless like he had in a long time. That was what Nines wanted, as that was how his daughter felt everytime her father made her promise to be good. He grinned as he delivered the answer Merryweather always would to Emily.

"I don't believe you." He watched the horror and realisation sink into his face, before closing the last bit of space between them, sinking his teeth into his cheek. He tore it off, slurping it up. 

"You would of avoided this if only you weren't your daughter's monster." His claws digged into his chest, ripping bits of flesh off. Merryweather screamed and beg for his life, promising everything and anything but Nines knew he never changed. He ate and ate, tearing out pieces of flesh, and organs. Crunching on bones as blood splattered everywhere. It ran out of his mouth as he ate. Merryweather final night on earth was complete agony. All because he made his daughter's life a hell she could not escape from.

Patricia, stuck in the corner, unable to not watch. Her fate came when there was nothing left of the mayor, but blood and bits of flesh and bones that broke away.

Nines slinks over, a worse version now he covered in blood.

"Please. I won't tell anyone. I won't do anything. Just dont kill me." She blubber out, tears and snot dripping down her face. Nines crowded over her, grinning.

"I know you won't. You're good at watching and doing nothing, arent you?" He hissed out, his icy blue eyes looked especially cold and hard to Patricia in that moment. "You did it for years didnt you? You watched and did nothing, as he hurt your daughter. Even when he started creeping into bed with her, you did nothing. You let him hurt your little girl to keep your image, yet you call me a monster?" Rage filled his face, and she scrambled away.

"No. Please! How could you know?" She push back into the wall as she stumbled herself away from him. Her fate seemed certain, and yet she still moved away. 

"I know all your sins the second I wake up. It how I chose my food. Since you like to watch, you can watch from here" He said, before bending half over and ramming his antlers into her stomach. Lifting his head up, and Patricia just sunk the antlers more. She gasps, unable to scream as the blood welled up in her mouth and pour out, soak her chin and clothes. The antlers puncture all the way through, killing her slowly as the blood streamed down on to nines and the floor. 

Once she was dead, Nines didn't waste anytime. Unhinging his jaw, it only took a few bites to be done with her. He wanted to get back to his love. 

Gavin tried to be patient and watch the stars while his monster was away. He was quickly bored, and couldn't stop thinking about how quick he agreed to be his. He didn't even know the monster's name for crying out loud. He did know it felt right being in his arms, and he felt safer than he ever had. That he knew for certain, that his monster would kill himself before he ever hurting him. Gavin never thought he feel that way with such certain, after his last relationship. He felt like that should scare him, but it didn't. He couldn't understand why, but that's why he is going to ask the monster many questions when he got back. 

That plan went quickly out of the window when the dark mist returned, shaping back into the form of his half human, half monster self. The full moon shone behind him, lighting him up beautiful. It was clear he clean himself up before coming back, but there were missed bits of blood stained on him. It really shouldn't look that good, gavin thought to himself before pulling nines into a kiss. He clung to his chest and the hair on back of his neck. Kissing him deep. Nines made a happy purr as such a lovely welcome from his love. He held him close, his tendrils holding and caressing every part of gavin they could. His love was so sweet after the more sour flavour of dinner. Nines would feed himself just on Gavin's goodness and lips if he could. He never wanted to let go, not after finding his, finally. 

Gavin pulled back, catching a quick bit of air before going back for another kiss. Gavin pretty sure he could get addicted to this. Nines nips Gavin's lips lightly, before soothing with his tongue. Gavin playfully nips nines lip back, but clearly too hard as a bit of blood well into his mouth. Nines pulled gavin off him in a panic. "Spit that out!"

Gavin could only obey as he stared transfixed by the glowing blue blood coming from Nines's lip. It glistened like it had glitter in it. After he spat it out, Nines pushes water into his hand.

"Rinse your mouth out. Dont swallow anything until there no trace of my blood" 

Gavin nodded, and rinse his mouth a few times to get rid of the blue. Then one more to be safe, as his monster was clearly panicked about it.

"Now, you wanna explain what that was about?" 

Nines nodded, looking away. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry. I would of told you much sooner if I had realise you be able to injury me that easily." 

"Hey, it's okay. Just tell me why that had you panicked. I'm okay. You're okay." Gavin reassured, taking nines hands into his, squeezing them gently.

"Okay, first things first" Nines lead gavin off to a nearby cave to settle into as the day began to break. It was going to be a long talk.


End file.
